Outside of Never Land
by SpEcAiL FRED
Summary: ok the first couple chapters are kinda lame but i need ya'lls advice on weather to continue with this story or ideas for a new one please help me!
1. Default Chapter

A/N: hey this is my first try a a story hope ya'll like it.read and review to tell me what ya think!=)

****

**Prologue  
**  
Now, many wonder about who, or what, Peter Pan is. How can he never grow up? But, the answer actually lies in the riddle of his very existence, and that riddle is that never land is actually a pocket in time and space. Time there passes so slowly that it merely appears to not pass at all, so you see, Peter is growing up, just slower than most, so he merely believes that he will never grow up, but his little popping in and out of Never Land have age him at the normal human rate outside Never Land, so he is about 15-16 years of age where our story begins...  
  
Peter popped in and out of Wendy's life going on adventures with Jane, Wendy's daughter, Mindy, Jane's daughter, but the one member of Wendy's family Peter never saw was Wendy's great granddaughter, Alison. Usually, Peter met each of the girls when they were around the age of thirteen, but Peter never saw Alice because she wasn't in London at that age, and Peter, of course, never knew about her. Alison had never cared for the stories of Peter Pan's adventures told to her growing up. In fact, she found them all quite boring.  
  
But, in time, she'd lead him on his greatest adventure of all outside of Never Land...


	2. Tragic news

A/N hey everyone please review if your reading this so far I only have 3 reviews and ones from me (yeah I know I'm kinda nuts) I'd really appreciate hearing from someone other than my best friend. Eleven at heart: I luv ya babe but you are one of my toughest critics but I luv ya anyway and yes I did fix the title and summary I hope your doing ok and hopefully you won't be the only one to read my story thank you for all your help and guidance and I totally just rambling on and on writing totally random stuff.=)  
  
blahblahblah: sorry I can't get things done as fast as you want but be patient with me I'm ADD and if you aren't then I might have to withhold chapters!  
  
Ok on with the story  
  
Tragic news  
  
April 20th 2005  
  
Allison bonded into the kitchen late Tuesday afternoon unknowing of the tragic news that would soon find her. She didn't care at all the fact that her aunt Karen and uncle don were visiting because there was more important things to worry about like what she would were to prom and the fact that prom court would be announced it three days and everyone was telling Allison that she and her boyfriend were totally a shoe in for court. So much had to be done dress shopping, hair and nail appointments, and the limo. Plus Allison had all the latest gossip to keep up on home work plus gymnastics practice getting ready for regional's to worry about family visiting. Yes Allison was on top of the world and life was good. At least it seamed that way until her mom came upstairs crying Allison knew at that moment something wasn't right.  
  
Going into her mothers room and seeing her mother absolutely sobbing and knowing someone had to have died 'the last time she had an all out sob fest like this was when great grandpa Dalton died' she thought but not wanting to full out right ask who died she quietly asked "mom what's wrong?"  
  
"she's dead oh she's dead" her mom replied over and over hardly understandable.  
  
'well that narrows it down a bit' Allison thought "who's dead mom?" she asked quietly.  
  
Her mom tried to compose herself as much as she could "your - your great......  
  
Te he he! This is where I leave you there's more written but I think I'll with hold that for a wile just to torment ya'll! =) 


	3. News Revealed

A/N: hey sorry about wanting torment you its just I didn't have a good cliffhanger so I had to split that chap oh well! Thank you to my reviewers and I hope everyone will keep reviewing cuz I can use all the help I can get! Oh and If you like L.O.T.R. you should read "The Blooming of a flower" or if you like Harry potter you should read unexpected love/ the search for happiness by eleven at heart! Oh and the 's indicate dream sequences.

Eleven at heart: I'm sorry its to short for you but that's just how I am and I've been getting major writers cramp and I'm not the genius that you are! by the way I need your help like cuz I have a brilliant beyond brilliant idea call me ASAP!

Flummoxed: I know that my grammar isn't perfect and I'll try to make the chapters longer but usually I like to keep things short and sweet cuz I hate it when the story just drags along at a snails pace but I guess I should add more details.

News revealed

Going into her mothers room and seeing her mother absolutely sobbing and knowing someone had to have died 'the last time she had an all out sob fest like this was when great grandpa Dalton died' she thought but not wanting to full out right ask who died she quietly asked "mom what's wrong?"

"she's dead oh she's dead" her mom replied over and over hardly understandable.

'well that narrows it down a bit' Allison thought "who's dead mom?" she asked quietly.

Her mom tried to compose herself as much as she could "your - your great- your great grandma Dolton" she finally managed to say between sobs. Both Alison and Mindy broke into tears it just didn't feel real but it was and they knew it was. They just sat there crying for no one knows how long but they finally were able to pull themselves together, the booked tickets for the earliest flight to London, and started packing.

Allison walked to the end of the hall to her room and just sat down on her bed for awhile feeling emotionally numb. After awhile she managed to gather herself a bit and started to pack . So many thoughts and questions were racing through her head 'I knew this would happen soon but why dose it still hurt? Why didn't I get to say good bye?'

Allison was most of the way packed the phone rang it was her best friend Brianna

"Allison you will not guess what I found out!" said Brianna excitedly "I just found out that brad and Ashley just broke up so that means that you and Aaron are total shoe in for court! Oh and guess what else I heard? That superchic[k] is moving their concert up to this weekend!"

"Hey Bri I can't go this weekend um I have to go to London." Said Allison her voice shaking

"Why? What happened?" Brianna asked her voice suddenly filled with concerned.

"My Great grandma Wendy died." Said Allison braking into tears

"Aw honey I'm so sorry can I do anything to help. Do you need to talk"

"no my flight leaves in a couple of hours but could you get my homework for me"

"My mom says she can drive you guys to the airport if you want"

"ok just a sec let me ask my mom, MOM do you need bri's mom to drive us to the airport"

"sure" replied Mindy (A/N that's Allison's mom)

"sure our flight leaves at 8:30"

So they handed their moms the phones so they could work out the details and said goodbye cuz Allison needed to finish her packing. As soon as she'd packed all four bags and carried them, or heaved them rather, down the stairs they loaded every thing into the car and headed for the airport.

Allison and Brianna chatted all the way to the airport trying to keep their minds off the death "ok so your going to get me all my homework for 1st, 3rd, 4th, & 6th periods for me and Rachel is gonna get 2nd & 5th for me." asked Allison clarifying on the subject of home work.

"yeah" replied Brianna "so what do you want me to do about the concert since I think your gonna miss it?"

"I don't know maybe you should give mine to Courtney she seams kinda depressed ever since Robert cheated on her."

"yeah I still cant believe he did that especially with Tara and Sam!"

"But I can believe they would I mean Sam is constantly trying to date guys that are totally unavailable!"

"Both her and Tara make me sick."

They continued to chat like that for awhile and the next thing ya now they were at the airport and Allison her mom, dad, and little brother Jack were on the plane to London.

Meanwhile in Never Land

Peter and the boys were resting after a long day of doing noting ok the were still sleeping even though it was two in the after noon and growing boys need their rest. Yes I said growing for as I said before that peter and the lost boys are caught in a pocket in time and space and so they don't know that their growing. When Peter had the most peculiar dream

Peter was in Wendy's childhood nursery and he saw a girl who looked a little older than Wendy did when he first me her, ok a lot older, lying on Wendy's bed and in the far corner of the room there was a tiny white light as peter starred transfixed at the light it grew bigger and brighter and soon he was able to make out a figure and as the figure grew clearer he saw that the figure was ......

A/N: ha-ha-ha this is where I leave ya'll I can't update for a while I'm gonna be on vacation until Tuesday. I hope ya'll enjoy this chapter and please review! Oh and everyone should read eleven at hearts stories they are totally awesome and she totally ROCKS! I've kinda have writers block so if anyone has any ideas

T T F N

A A O O

R W ;)


	4. strange dreams and a funeral

A/N: Hello Jell-O my happy people I'm back so mega sorry that I haven't updated in like a month I've just been really really busy with skool and junk like that and my mom had to use our computer for work but anywho's I'm back! squeaky; )

Elven-at-heart: as always you're the bestest bud ever, my toughest critic and a superior writer! luv ya pain! :)

Meanwhile in Never Land

Peter and the boys were resting after a long day of doing noting ok they were still sleeping even though it was two in the after noon and growing boys need their rest. Yes, I said growing for as I said before that peter and the lost boys are caught in a pocket in time and space so they don't know that their growing. When Peter had the most peculiar dream

Peter was in Wendy's childhood nursery and he saw a girl who looked a little older than Wendy did when he first me her, ok a lot older, lying on Wendy's bed and in the far corner of the room there was a tiny white light as peter starred transfixed at the light it grew bigger and brighter and soon he was able to make out a figure and as the figure grew clearer he saw that the figure was Wendy but she looked like the day he first met her and al peter can do is stare transfixed at her as she just floated there staring at the figure lying on the bed soon she notices peter standing there and starts to say something..... When peter is awoken from his dream by the large mass of boys wrestling on the floor screaming and causing quite a large amount of commotion. 'oh boy I'm having the craziest dream and just when it gets good I just had to be woken up why do I even try to end these fights' "quiet' peter yelled at the top of his lungs the utter ciaos came to an abrupt halt. Thinking quickly peter sent them on a treasure hunt to keep them out of trouble for a while at least. After the boys had left peter sat down to ponder that odd dream that he had been having every nigh for a week now 'what dose it mean? Who was the girl in the bed? What was Wendy trying to tell me? I have to go visit Wendy maybe she can tell me what this dream means'

Meanwhile in London ......

After what seamed like an eternity the plane finally landed at London airport and about 2 hours later, they finally arrive at the darling house and were settling in. Allison hauled her stuff up the stairs to the nursery the large room looked like it had barely used in eons it was almost exactly the same as she'd left it after her visit 4 years earlier. Exhausted from the plane ride she threw on her p.j. latched the window and went to sleep.

Meanwhile

Peter arrived in London and had to fly through the city to remember which house was Wendy's the world looked quite different than peter had remembered after about an hour of searching he found it. Quietly landing on the rooftop he crept down the wall and looked in to the nursery window he fell back in shock at what he saw laying Wendy's childhood bed was the girl from his dreams. Peter desperately tried to open the window but couldn't. Peter would have to go back to never land to get some thing to unlatch it or wait until it was unlatched. Unfortunately, on his return to never land he was informed by the mermaids that the boys yet again had managed to get themselves captured by hook after some sword fighting released the boys and took them all back to their home. 'My life really is boring all I do is sleep, hunt, fight with hook, fly, talk with Tinkerbelle, and eat maybe growing up wouldn't be so bad? Oh goodness I'm so board I'm thinking growing up would be fun am I going crazy?' peter had also noticed lately that his voice had been cracking luckily tinkerbell was the only one who knew he'd also gotten taller lately he'd been frequently head hitting his head on the doorways.

A few days later London

Allison woke up on that dreary rainy April morning and walked to the closet 'I think I'll wear pink to day just to cheer my self up oh wait the funerals today great what could make this bad mood worse!' looking around the room she noticed the fact that she only had one hour to get ready quickly grabbing her garment bag with her funeral clothes and rushed to the bathroom and in about a hour she was fully ready water proof mascara and all.

With the memorial/funeral service and the life celebration party by the time she got to bed that nigh Allison was both physically and emotionally exhausted. so much that she forgot to change out of her sweater she just collapsed on the bed in her sweat pants and nice black sweater forgetting to latch the window.........

A.N.: ha-ha this is where I leave you I'm not sure what I'm gonna do next chap. I think I'll let u ppls decide. Dose Peter show up or not? If he dose show up how will Alison react? Will there be a Peter/ Allison romance or will there be another girl that enters the picture? Where this goes no one knows please tell me what u think if no one responds the I might just decide to delete this story. I don't really wanna do that but if there's hardly any one other than my best friend reading this then I'm wasting my time. 8'(


	5. help me!

Dear reader.

No one responded other than elven at heart responded last time I ask for help so ya'll better respond this time I really would like to know weather to continue this or not I took some time off to clear my head and then life just exploded on me. Oh well I really need ideas for where to go on this story or if its too boring and lame for ya I need ideas on what to do for another story your help is appreciated.

God bless

Dramaqueen007


End file.
